The Empress
by xDarkxKurokox
Summary: It all started with a Bet, then Betrayal. For Echizen Ryoma it wasn't a smooth ride. To think that 'he' was actually a 'she' from the very beginning. Changed as a new person she returned, and with her comes the title of the "EMPRESS". Regret is always at the end. "I swear that I'll make them regret ever messing with me." SlightlyAU! OOC! Dark!Ryoma
1. The Bet

**Hi guys. This is my very first Prince of Tennis fanfiction. And yes I know (pertains to the readers who have read my other stories) I'm not supposed to post a new story because I'm still not done with my other stories. But I can't help it –whines- PoT muse just grabbed hold on me and I can't resist the urge to write this story!**

**Enough ramblings.**

**Warning (s):This is a SemiAU fic so I'm not going to follow the cannon on the following chapters.**

**OOC characters. Genderbend fic! FemRyoma!**

**This is Un-Betaed so It's not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**R&R. I hope you all like this!**

* * *

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma colly said before _he_ delivered the final shot at his opponent; Rikkaidai's captain, Yukimura Seiichi.

The court was utterly silent; everyone is still having a hard time absorbing what just happened. It's not every day you can watch a tennis match with that much power and skills everyone is just overwhelmed.

Ryoma on the other who is still inside 'teni muou' finally snapped back to reality. Pausing momentarily and slowly turning_ his _head to the sides to see what's going on.

_He_ then finally looked at the pale face of his opponent eyeing a still slightly smoking ball lying on his side of the court, split in half.

"Why is did the ball split? Did I do that?" the _boy_ asked _himself_. Then finally he realized _'He won'_.

"Game and Match won by Seigaku's Echizen! 6-4" The umpire finally announced and immediately the crowd went wild both congratulating the two teams who both fought with all their strength.

"_I won… The Nationals… We won…"_ echizen muttered to_ himself _repeating it over and over again like a mantra. A slight smile danced across _his_ face, _he_ never thought that _he_ will win. After all the earlier match was scary as heck. Echizen smiled again meeting the goofy grins of _his_ teammates who are making their way towards_ him_.

"Ochibi! We won!" Eiji cheered literally throwing himself over the smaller kid who just redied _himself_ for the sudden weigh gain courtesy fo the hyper redhead acrobat.

"Really! Echizen you have us worried there! You really shouldn't make your sempais worried… you just can't" Momoshiro said ruffling the raven coloured hair of Ryoma.

"That was an awesome match Echizen." Oishi commented contented with just patting the _boy_ on his shoulder.

"Good job Echizen Fushuu~" kaidoh muttered with a rare smile plastered in his usually scowling face.

"You really outdid my data on you Echizen. Now I need to update this…" Inui said his bandaged face still attached to his notebook scribbling something like there's no tomorrow.

Ryoma looked at _his_ team with _his_ amber colored eyes. This was _his_ team; _he_ was with them for the whole year. "Mada Mada Dane…"

…

* * *

Yukimura silently stared at the _boy_ in front of him. He was actually really shocked about the outcome of the match. He thought that after stealing away his senses it will be an easy win for him, but he guess he assumed too much. His opponent was Echizen Ryoma.

"You're really fit for your title boy." Yukimura muttered to himself.

Sanada quickly approached his bestfriend and with a patt on his shoulder he was able to bring the bluenette back from whatever place his mind went off. "Good Job Yukimura." Sanada said with his usual stoic face but his voice was soft and encouraging.

The bluenette looked at the raven head sadly, he turned his head slight away from Sanada's line of sight and sighed. "But I lost."

"It's okay. We did our very best. And I'm sure that we all learned something from todays matches." Sanada said sparing a quick glance at the Ryoma.

Yukimura smiled, Sanada was right. They did their best, and he learned a valuable lesson from the hisopponent.

"Tennis should be fun right?" Yukimura asked eyeing his bestfriend who is still looking at Ryoma. He _smiled. _

…

* * *

Ryoma despite all the commotion his team is causing _he _never failed to notice that someone is watching _him_. He turned _hi_ head to _his_ right and saw the two Rikkaidai players looking directly at _him_. _He_ turned to his heel and headed towards the two guys.

"That was great match Echizen." Yukimura said extending his hand in front of Ryoma gesturing for a handshake.

The latter smirked cockily at the bluenette and grabbed the hand and shook it slightly. "Yeah, it was an awesome game."

"We should play again sometime Echizen. I never felt so alive for so long." Yukimura added smilling gently at the _boy_. Echizen just gave him a puzzled look and shrugged.

"And yeah, for fun…" Yukimura finished as he let go of Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma smiled brightly at the two guys. One of the brightest smile that the two Rikkai player could ever see in a person.

Sanada resisted the sudden surge of heat that crept in his face. He slight turned away hoping that no one would see the slight blush in his stoic face.

…

* * *

"So what do we do now Tezuka? Now that we have the title?" Fuji asked the brunette captain. Both standing quietly at the bleachers watching their team rejoice at their victory.

Tezuka didn't turned to look at the tensai. "Nothing changed Fuji." Tezuka monotonously said gazing intently at the petite form of one Echizen Ryoma who is talking with Rikkaidai.

Fuji could only sigh at the reply of the captain. He looked at the boy with his blue eyes that are now filled with guilt. "I guess it can't be helped. We planned for this day for a very long time…" the tensai muttered to himself.

…

* * *

Ryoma quickly turned _his _head to his team, and seeing them, still partying _he_ faced again the two guys. "So you still remember our little bet right?" Ryoma suddenly asked leaning closer to the two.

Yukimura sighed. "Of course Echizen. How can we forget? It was our little bet."

Sanada nodded. "We didn't forget about the bet Echizen."

Ryoma smirked cockily again at them. "Too bad you lost huh? Judging from your looks you guys are looking forward to what will happen of I lost the match and the bet." Ryoma stated.

Yukimura looked at the boy and sighed. He would be lying if he told the boy 'no'. Their little bet was really surprising. He remembered very well why they ended up with a bet.

Oh yeah, he and Sanada discovered something that they aren't supposed to know and it involves one cocky kid who is now smirking at them like a bipolar.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Sanada. Did you see that?" Yukimura asked the latter as they both strolled at the mall shopping for tennis equipment they needed for training._

_Sanada turned his head to where Yukimura is staring. His eyes widened by a fraction. _

_There they both saw a familiar shade of raven hair with emerald streaks walking with a woman who is around her mid 30's. _

"_Echizen?" Sanada suddenly blurted out._

"_Sanada! Yukimura! What are you doing here?"_

"_We're just heading off to this sports store to pick up our order." Yukimura said appearing next to the gaping Sanada and is looking at Echizen's appearance._

…

"_I know that look you are making Yukimura-san. I've seen that look on Fuji-sempai's face already. Don't you dare tell anyone about this okay?"_

"_Let's have a bet. This only between you, Sanada and me okay?"_

"_If Seigaku win the National Tournament this year. You won't tell anyone about this."_

"_And what if we won?" Sanada asked._

"_I'll do whatever you guys want." _

_Yukimura's eyes widened and looked at his bestfriend. An imaginary light bulb appearing on top of his head. _

"_Saa… How about this. If Rikkaidai beat Seigaku in the Nationals. You need to date Sanada." _

"_What?" Sanada yelled gaping at the bluenette._

_Ryoma smirked. "Fine by me. But that will only happen if Seigaku lost." _

"_You're on!"_

…

* * *

"I lost the match meaning we also lost the bet." Yukimura started making sure that his voice was only audible for the three of them. It was a very confidential bet after all.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the blunette and raven head. _He_ then closed _his_ eyes and sighed. "Finally I don't really need to worry about that anymore." Ryoma exhaled placing _his _ arms behind his head.

Yukimura chuckled at the boy. He found the boy's reaction to the bet amusing. He was looking forward to their part of the bet. But still a bet is a bet.

"Yes, a bet is a bet. We lost so we won't tell anyone that-'' Yukimura started meeting the intent stare coming from Ryoma's cat like eyes.

"Echizen Ryoma is actually an Echizen Reika and the only daughter of the legendary Samurai Nanjirou." Yukimura said a crooked smile plastered in his face.

Ryoma or should we say Reika's eyes narrowed at the bluenette. She crossing her arms around her bandaged chest and smiled.

"I'm glad that we were finally able to arrive to an agreement Seiichi."

* * *

**So how was it? –insert puppy eyes- bad? Good? Or something in between. It's a little short I know, nut it's the first chapter.**

**Yeah this is a Fem!Ryoma fic! I really enjoy reading femryoma stories cuz' it shows that woman can be strong and can handle things with themselves. And not some damsel in distress that expects prince charming to come save her. XD**

**I apologize for the wrong spellings and grammar and of course the characters being OOC. As I have said before this is an AU fic so do expect OOC's. But I'm trying my best to make the characters in character somehow.**

**Pairings will be revealed in the following chapters but i already put a hint of the pairings in this chapter! can you guess? owo**

**Be a dear and drop a review. I want to know if people will take interest in this story of mine~**

**xdarkxkurokox**


	2. Betrayal

**Hi guys! As promised, here is the next chapter of 'The Empress'.**

**I'm really happy that the first chapter is well received and all. **

**Warning (s): This is an SemiAU fic, so I'm not going to follow the cannon in the following chapters.**

**OOC Characters; Genderbend Fic; Fem!ryoma**

**Un-betaed so it's not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**R&R Enjoy reading minna~**

* * *

"I'm glad that we finally arrive to an agreement Seiichi" Reika smiled at the two Rikkai players and started to walk back to her team with a slight smile lingering on her pretty face.

Sanada followed Reika with his gaze as she walked leisurely back to her still cheering team. Eyeing a certain brunette captain who is looking right back at him with his more stoic and calculating eyes. Sanada sighed, and he finally retreated back to his team alongside Yukimura.

The blunette suddenly stopped and turned head towards the victors. "Something's off with Seigaku." He muttered. "I've noticed it ever since the start of the Nationals. I wander what are they hiding."

Sanada only nodded and continued to follow his captain back to their team.

…

* * *

"Buchou. I was so touched by your match. It was amazing!" Kirihara cried wiping the tears flowing his his eyes. Yukimura smiled sadly at the baby of the team. He knew Kirihara was upset, well they are all upset.

"We lost. I'm very sorry." Yukimura muttered under his breath as he patted Kirihara's messy hair.

"Don't worry about it Yukimura. We did our best." Yanagi spoke up approachineg the blunette patting the latter reassuringly.

"Don't fuss about it Yukimura. It's not like it's the end right?" Marui chirped still finidng in himelf to put a mouthful of cake in his mouth.

"I agree with Marui, Yukimura. It's not the end." Yagyuu added.

"Puri~"

Yukimura looked up to his team shocked by their reaction to their loss. He was actually waiting for an incoming slap to touch his face but it never came.

"Don't give us that look Captain; we won't do it you know." Jackal said crossing his arms around his chest.

Yukimura bowed his head, his face being shadowed by his hair. "Thank you everyone." He muttered looking up to them and flashed a smile.

Sanada placed his hand over Yukimura's shoulder. "We lost this one. But it does not mean it's the end for us. We still have years ahead of us."

…

"Echizen, you know what? Why don't you head home first? You should get some rest." The mother-hen; Oishi said to Reika.

"Huh? But isn't there supposed to be a victory party at Taka-san's place after this?" Reika inquired raising an eyebrow at her sempai.

"Ah.. er.. yeah. But we figured that we can just move the party to another day." Oishi replied nervously slightly scratching the back of his head.

"You don't need to that Oishi-sempai. I'm fine." Reika replied.

"But Echizen"

"Listen to Oishi, Echizen. You need to rest, we'll just move t party to another day. Just go home for today." Tezuka said, suddenly appearing behind Reika.

Reika turned her head to her captain and looked at him with her famous bored stare. She the shrugged and went to get her things. "Well then, I guess I 'll be you guys later." The latter bid her team goodbye and headed straight to the exit of the stadium.

* * *

"Finally! I thought he'll never leave!" Momoshiro yelled flopping down to the nearby bleachers.

"I don't think I can go on pretending to be nice to that brat."

"Fushuu~ Keep your voice down Momoshiro. He might still be around." Kaidoh butted in his head turning to and fro to check whether Echizen is still around.

"There's an 87% possibility that Echizen already left for home. 8% that he went to the nearby vending machine to get himself one of his sodas, a 5% chance that he'll return here because he forgot something." Inui said pushing his opaque glasses up to his nose.

"If Inui-sempai says so. So I guess it safe now huh?" Momoshiro said.

"So what now Tezuka?" Oishio asked as he looked at the smirking faces of his team members sans Eiji and Kawamura who is looking rather grim.

"Echizen has successfully fulfille his purpose, bringing Seigaku the National championship. SO we don't have anymore use for him." Fuji said revealing his cerulean colored eyes.

"So what do we do to get rid of him?" Kaidoh asked.

Eiji didn't like what's happening and so was Kawamura. They both knew about the plan beforehand, even before the start of the year after they found out that the son of the legendary Samurai Nanjirouh is studying at Seigaku. They will use Echizen as a tool to get the title for themselves, seeing the unending potential the boy has.

At first Eiji and Kawamura also agreed to the plan. But something changed after Eiji spent time with Echizen for a whole year. He felt genuine brotherly affection towards the boy. And he hated himself that he didn't bother to stop his team's plans about using his 'ochibi'.

Eiji gave his partner Oishi a glare behind his back. He hated Oishi for it, especially now. How could they do such a cruel thing to a person who helped them achieve their goal? He mean, Echizen was their teammate for pete's sake!

"What do you think we should do Tezuka?" Fuji asked the silent captain besides him.

The team fell silent for a moment waiting for Tezuka to give them a reply.

"Nothing has changed. We should just tell him to focus more on competing in international competition rather than here in Japan with us." Tezuka said in a cruel and cold voice.

…

* * *

For the first time since she could remember, she felt genuinely happy. Happy because she finally found true friends. Friends that accepted her as she is and not because of her title of being Echizen Nanjirouh's successor.

That was the sole reason why she put up an impenetrable wall around her all her life. But spending a whole year with Seigaku, Reika found her wall slowly breaking down into little pieces as she finally warms up to other people rather than herself and her family.

"Congratulations on the win, Brat." A very sossy voice greeted her.

Reika turned her head to her side and looked at the person with a very annoyed look on her face. "It's Reika for you Kei."

"Ore-sama can call you whatever he wants." Atobe scoffed walking gracefully towards the smaller teen. He then placed his hand over Reika's head and patted it gently.

"Shut up Monkey King!" the girl spat glaring dangerously at the grey haired teen.

Atobe returned the glare but quickly changed it into a smile. "ore-sama thought we're going to lose the lame nicknames after the Nationals?"

"Well you started it. I'll stop calling you 'Monkey king', if you stop calling me 'brat' Monkey King." Reika replied pouting at the taller male.

It was unbeknownst to the public that Atobe Keigo and Echizen Reika/Ryoma are cousins. Their family decided that it should be kept a secret to avoid unnecessary complication.

…

"So you're finally planning on telling them you're true gender ahn~?" Atobe asked handing the girl a fresh can of grape flavoured Ponta.

Reika nodded as she reached for the can of soda from her cousin's hand. "It pointless if I kept it from them any longer. Yukimura and Sanada already knows it." She replied bluntly pulling the lid off the can and chugged at the beverage.

She then ran her hand over her hair, grabbed something on its side and carefully removed her short trimmed wig. And immediately, soft raven coloured hair with shiny emerald streaks flowed freely down to her shoulders.

Atobe raised his eyebrow at his cousin; he eyes her carefully before narrowing his eyes. "Why did you cut you hair?" he asked

Reika then unconsciously ran her hand over her hair and shrugged. "It would be troublesome for me to put on the wig if my hair was that long."

Atobe sighed. He really loved Reika's once long hair that it reaches down to her back, but seeing her now with a shorter hair. He can't help but notice a slight change on the girl. Atobe smiled.

"So want to go home now? Ore-sama is sure that Uncle and Auntie would love to hear about your match." Atobe asked gesturing Reika to follow her to the parking where Reika assumed where the car sent to fetch them is parked.

Reika nodded and put her tennis bag over her shoulder, but then she stop. "I forgot my cap on the bleachers." She said. "I'll just go get it! I'll be right back." Reika said as she started to ran back to the stadium. Atobe sighed and just followed her cousin back inside.

…

* * *

"Saa… where should be head next? It's still early to go home." Yukimura asked his team as they walked across the corridors of the stadium.

"How about we grab something to eat? I'm rather famished." Yagyuu replied.

"Sounds great. I saw this restaurant in the next street. We should eat there!" Kirihara happily said punching the air above him.

"It's fine with me as long as I'm not paying. Puri~" Niou added

Sanada ignored the brewing bicker from his team after spending 3 years with these guys he's already used to their bickering. He sighed and scanned his surroundings. He then spotted a two figures standing on the entrance of the court. He recognized the first one as Atobe Keigo and the other one as-. Sanada stopped abruptly catching the attentions of his teammates.

"Sanada?" Yukimura asked shifting his gaze towards the direction the latter is looking at.

"Echizen?" he muttered.

…

* * *

Reika could not believe what she just heard. She just stood there frozen at her spot stiff as stone. She clenched her fist into a tight ball and lowered her head slightly, covering her face with her hair.

Atobe was standing next to her and he looked pissed as hell. He glared at the team that is hurdling just below them with pure anger and disgust.

"Echizen are you al-" Yukimura asked walking briskly towards the slightly shaking girl. But he was cut when Reika suddenly march off and head towards Seigaku.

…

"If you wanted me gone that bad, you could have just told me sooner." Reika's voice boomed across the now empty court startling Seigaku.

"I can't believe you guys…" she muttered under her breath.

She then looked up to them with a cold and cruel expression on her face. "Well it's not like I liked you guys. You're all annoying." She lied desperate to keep her tears from escaping from her eyes she then turned to her heels and started to walk away from the shocked Seigaku.

Atobe along with the rest of the Rikkaidai was shocked by what they just saw and heard. After all this time, Seigaku was using Echizen for their selfish wants.

...

Atobe was seething in anger, no, he was beyond angry. He watched his cousin quickly exit the stadium before he walked straight towards Tezuka.

"I never knew Seigaku was this desperate to have a stupid title. I thought wrongly of you." Atobe growled before delivering a heavy punch on Tezuka's cheek making the brunette stumble back to the floor.

Atobe glared at Seigaku coldly. He swiped his hair to his side and quickly walked away to chase his cousin.

Sanada was also beyond furious. But he didn't resort to the same thing Atobe did. He just silently stood there on the sides glaring daggers at the team. The same could be said to the rest of Rikkaidai.

"That's just plain bull! I guess you guys really don't deserve the title!" Kirihara suddenly yelled.

"It was Echizen-kun's win that ensured Seigaku the title. And then you're just using him. I'm disappointed Sadaharu." Yanagi said in a cold tone his usually closed eyes now slightly opened and is also glaring at the frozen team.

Sanada sighed and started to walk away. The rest of the team followed.

Yukimura then stopped he didn't even bother to look at Seigaku and said. "You guys are the worst." He said, his voice were not near it's calm and gentle tone, instead it was more like a growl. A very angry growl.

Seigaku was at loss for wards, guilt suddenly overwhelmed them after what just happened. They didn't know that something like _will_ happen

…

* * *

Reika was running aimlessly outside the stadium. Finally letting tears to flow freely from her amber colored eyes down to her now pale face. She continued running until her legs gave up and she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

Atobe was panicking, he quickly hasten his pace to catch up with Reika. And when he finally did, he found her slumped in a corner crying her eyes out. The older male quickly made his way to Reika and placed a hand over her head.

Reika flinched at the touch and briefly looked up making Atobe see the tear streaked and deathly pale face of Reika.

Reika after seeing the her cousin, quickly stood up and grabbed hold of Atobe's torso, burying her face against Atobe's broad chest. Atobe seeing his cousin in such distress quickly wrapped himself to her protectively.

"_I thought they were my friends… I'm so stupid… I'm so stupid. I'd let play with my feelings after all this time…"_ Reika muttered between sobs.

Atobe could only soothe his cousin's back and tell her to stop crying. He slowly pulled away from Reika and tilted her face towards him. "Stop crying. They are not worth your tears…"

Reika pulled away from Atobe's hand and looked away, attempting to wipe away her tears. But then a sudden surge of familiar headache went through her and she found herself quickly losing her consciousness and engulfed by darkness.

* * *

**Chapter is done! As promised an update! I'm really happy that this story is well received by you guys!**

**SO what do you think about this chapter? Good? Bad?**

**And yes, it's based on Looking Away Challenge by EmInArEvOl. But it not like I'm accepting the challenge. The plot is just perfect for my PoT muse. And this story is very well planned out. (already wrote 9 chapters for this story)**

**Anyways I hope you guys find this story acceptable! I'm very sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. i'm not going to apologize for the OCC characters. As i have said this is a AU fic, so characters are bound to be OOC. But I'm trying my best here!**

**please review! **

**~xdarkxkurokox**


	3. Regret

**Hi guys! Tadaima! I'm very sorry for making you guys wait! Final exams just finished yesterday. So this is the only time I was able to post this chapter up! I'm sorry from making you wait. -bows-**

**Anyways! I'm really happy that you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed, put me and this story on their fav list and so forth! I was all giddy and happy because of the warm acceptance for this story! I'm really motivated.**

**Well just to let you know, this chapter really looked like a filler chapter for me. I dunno~ But I hope you guys will still enjoy reading this.**

**Warning (s): This is a semiAU fic. So from this cahpter onwards I won't be following any of the cannon.**

**OOC characters. Genderbend fic; Fem!Ryoma**

**UnBeta-ed. (so it's not perfect)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, just the plot.**

**Just to let you guys know. I'll be addressing all the characters in their given names, I'm more used to it so I hope you understand.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**_The Empress:_**

**_Chapter 3 : Regret_**

* * *

"_I thought they were my friends… I'm so stupid… I'm so stupid. I'd let play with my feelings after all this time…" Reika muttered between sobs. _

_Atobe could only soothe his cousin's back and tell her to stop crying. He slowly pulled away from Reika and tilted her face towards him. "Stop crying. They are not worth your tears…"_

_Reika pulled away from Atobe's hand and looked away, attempting to wipe away her tears. But then a sudden surge of familiar headache went through her and she found herself quickly losing her consciousness and engulfed by darkness._

* * *

Keigo panicked the moment his cousin's body went limp against his chest. He quickly picked Reika bridal style and rushed to the car that was meant to fetch them.

But then the gray haired teen saw his team hurdled near his car as if waiting for him. He mentally smacked himself. He completely forgot that they were suppose to have a party later. But he just brushed the thought away, partying can wait, Reika is more important.

"Atobe where have you-" Yuushi asked but was cut off after seeing the diva carrying someone on his arms.

"What happened?" Yuushi asked eyeing the haggard looking captain and the body which he identified as Echizen.

Keigo didn't bother to answer the megane's question, instead he pushed through the team and opened the passenger seat of the parked car carefully leaning Reika on his chest. The captain only gave his team a quick glance before returning his gaze on the unconscious girl.

The rest of the guys didn't asked anything else seeing the panicked state of their usually calm captain. They nodded at Atobe in reply and boarded the car as well.

Ryou couldn't help himself but stare at the unconscious body of a certain Ryoma Echizen who is leaning across his captain's chest. He eyed the boy carefully noticing the longer hair that is tucked behind her ears and flowed freely down to the nape of Echizen's neck.

He looked up to his captain on to meet his serious eyes. He wanted to ask Atobe but decided that it's not the time.

Keigo didn't let the suspicious gaze of his team to both him and Reika, he looked up to them and sighed. "Ore-sama will explain later, so quit staring at my cousin." Keigo said brushing some stray stands of hair off Reika's flushed face.

"Ehhhhh?!" Mukahi exclaimed but quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Echizen-san is your cousin?" Hiyoshi asked narrowing his eyes at his captain.

Keigo threw the two boys a glare shutting the two of them up. "Didn't you hear what I said? I'll explain it to you later right now we need to get her to the hospital." Keigo said.

* * *

**_Hospital_**

* * *

The rest of the car ride was in silence and the moment the car parked in front of the hospital, Keigo burst out and carried Reika inside the E.R. where she was loaded in a gurney.

Keigo watched as his cousin is being wheeled inside the E.R. with a sigh. He leaned over the nearest wall and closed his eyes. Then he turned to his right and saw the his team. Again Keigo sighed and gestured the team to come closer, he did said that he will explain everything to them. There's no need to hide anything now from them.

"Fine ore-sama will tell you now." Keigo sighed as he took a seat at one of the benches in the hall.

"Finally!" Mukahi whined flopping himself down to another bench just across Atobe's.

"Spit it out Atobe." Ryou cussed also taking a seat next to his doubles partner; Ootori Choutarou who only nodded in understanding.

Atobe sighed for the umpth time before proceeding to tell their history with the Echizen's.

Atobe told the team about the true identity of Reika and why did they decided to hide her true identity. He also told the team their relationship as cousins by their mothers.

"We needed to hide Rei's true identity for her own safety. When we were still kids she was kidnapped numerous times by bloodthirsty criminals knowing that she is the daughter of a rich family." Keigo added. "The Atobe's and Echizen's are one of the strongest and richest families in the country. But due to that incident with his daughter, my uncle; Echizen Nanjirouh decided to stay low to protect his family." Keigo explained.

"So what happened to her earlier?" Choutarou asked.

Keigo's inwardly growled before answering. He told them about what Seigaku did to her, how they used reika for their own selfish use and threw her away after that.

Hyotei was silent after hearing everything what Atobe had said, but everyone understood it all even Jirouh who was surprisingly awake all this time.

"So does anyone know about Echizen-kun's true identity?" Yuushi asked pushing his glasses up to his nose.

"Besides all of you. Sanada and Yukimura knew about Rei's true identity." Keigo replied.

"Excuse me. Are the ones who brought Echizen-san here?" a nurse suddenly asked the group.

Keigo literally jumped from where he sat and nodded at the nurse. "Yes, how is she?" he replied.

"She's resting now; we already confined her due to the doctor's oders. She's in room 1011." The nurse replied before retreating back to her station.

Keigo sighed in relief and quickly heads to the room. He needed to be there before his uncle and cousin arrive whom he called earlier.

* * *

Keigo silently watched the sleeping face of Reika from his bedside seat. He noticed how pale the girl's face looked and her eyes that were tightly shut. He sighed and gently ran his hand over her hair.

Then suddenly two men barge in the room panting and quickly head to the girl's bedside.

"Kei, what happened?" Ryoga yelled grabbing his sister's cold hand with his.

Nanjirouh also looked at the pale face of his daughter and turned to his nephew. "What happened Keigo?" he asked in a serious tone.

Keigo was just about to answer his uncle's question before a doctor entered the room. "Oh, you must be the patient's relatives if I'm not mistaken?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her father. How is she?" nanjirouh immediately replied walking closer to the older man in a white coat.

"She's doing fine at the moment. But I need to ask you if she sustained a previous head injury before this." The doctor said.

Nanjirouh told the doctor about their recent camping trip and how Rei fell from a waterfall and sustained a head injury.

The doctor nodded and jotted noted in his medical recode before smiling sadly at the Echizen patriarch. "Don't worry Echizen-san, your daughter is going to be fine. She just had a concussion due to shock that's why she faint. But besides developing a high fever, there's no other complications. But we need to confine her for a day or so to run more tests. " The doctor explained.

"When will she wake up?" Ryoga asked.

"She should wake up by late tomorrow or the day after and after she wakes up please refrain the patient from stressing herself up. I'll be excusing myself." The doctor replied before leaving the room.

Nanjirouh let out a relieved sigh before flopping down to the huge couch in the middle of the room. He then noticed the other boys seated next to him. He looked at Keigo and nodded his head.

Keigo understanding what the older man wanted to say. Told his team to head back to their home and that practice will be put on hold until further notice. Yuushi and the rest just nodded in understanding and headed outside of the huge room with Ryou dragging a half awake Jirouh leaving only Keigo and the three Echizens.

* * *

"What really Keigo? Why did Reika suddenly fainted? The doctor said she had a huge shock, what does that mean?" Nanjirouh asked.

Keigo sighed, he needed to tell his family about what happened in the national tournament. The gray haired teen massaged his forehead before again telling what happened earlier to them.

Ryoga was pissed as heck and Nanjirouh was seething in anger, silently cursing the men that made his beloved daughter like this.

"What do you plan on doing now? Ryoga, Uncle?" Keigo asked crossing his legs like a diva he is.

"What else? I'm going to give that bitch of a team a piece of my mind! How dare they mess with Reika that way!" Ryoga growled.

"I couldn't agree less. After that I'm pulling Reika out of Seigaku for good." Nanjirou said. "I really regret enrolling her in there in the first place."

Keigo slightly smiled at his cousin and uncle. He too was thinking of the same way. Seigaku hurt Reika, and he won't let anyone from that team easily. He isn't Atobe keigo for nothing, he then took out one of his phones and started to punch the keys.

"_Reika do trust them afterall, no use of hiding her condition from them."_ Keigo thought finishing his text message and threw his phone back to where he got it.

* * *

**_Yukimura's place_**

* * *

The bluenette was busy staring off to space thinking about what happened earlier when his phone vibrated. It was enough to take him out from his trance and picked the small device and held it close to him. The name 'Atobe Keigo' flashed on its LCD screen, the bluenette then swiped his thumb over the device and read the message. He really didn't know why he had the guy's number in the first place.

|_Reika's in the hospital right now. She collapsed after she went out of the stadium. She's fine now thougth so no need to worry. Ore-sama thought that he should tell |you this, since Rei trusts you."_

Seiichi's eyes widened after reading the message, he suddenly felt worried for the girl he quickly grow fond off. He clenched his phone close to him as an image of a smiling Reika appeared in his mind.

* * *

_**Sanada's place**_

* * *

Sanada was sitting in a dogeza style at the center of their house's dojo, still dressed in his kendo hakama. And judging from the stray bullets of sweat rolling down from his neck, the stoic vice captain just finished practicing.

Then he heard his phone rigning signalling that there's an incoming message. Sanada then quickly stood up and picked his phone up to see who sent the message.

|_Reika's in the hospital right now. She collapsed after she went out of the stadium. She's fine now _|_thougth so no need to worry. Ore-sama thought that he should tell |you this, since Rei trusts you."_

Sanada eyes widened in a fraction upon reading what the message said but quickly regained his composure. He then felt a familiar surge of emotion in his body. He didn't really understand the reason for it. But he is sure that it happens when a certain person with black hair with a hint of emerald in it is involved.

* * *

_**2 days later**_

* * *

Reika slowly opened her eyes with a moan. Clutching her aching head she pulled herself up from her bed and settled in a semi seating position with her back supported with a pillow. She then looked around and examined her surroundings. And seeing that ambiance of her room, she's pretty sure that she's in a hospital.

Reika groaned as she again clutch her aching head. "tch. Great, I'm in a hospital gain. Great, just great."

Then suddenly the events that occurred after the nationals flooded her mind. She remembered what happened, all the stuff her _former_ team said about her. She was already crying and is unconsciously gripping the cream coloured sheets that covered her with her trembling hands.

Then Ryoga, Nanjirouh and Rinko entered the room, surprised to see Reika up and is cryining her eyes out.

Rinko wasted no time and rushed to her daughter's side, engulfing the trembling reika with a hug, hushing the girl.

"I hate them! I hate them all! They toyed with me! I'm so stupid!" Reika shouted between sobs.

Nanjirouh and Ryoga walked to the two girls and hugged them both. The three Echizens looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they needed to do.

Then suddenly Reika stopped crying and pulled away from her mother wiping her tears. She looked up to her family with an emotionless face. "I won't waste my tears on them anymore. I'll grow stronger and I'll make then regret ever toying with me and my feelings." Reika monotonously said.

Rinko looked at her husband worriedly. They never thought that they would see their daughter like this again. They only sighed, it was inevitable and they knew that 'this' side of Reika will surely resurface.

Ryoga patted his sister's shoulder then brought her up to a tight hug. "Of course chibisuke, I'll help you become stronger. Then we'll show that bastard of a team to never mess with the Echizens."

Reika nodded at her brother and slightly smiled.

"Don't worry Rei, I'll be always here to support you. I won't anyone hurt you anymore." Rinko said.

"You can count me in bishoujo. I'm here for you always." Nanjirou said and hugged his daughter affectionately.

Rei smiled at her family. "Thanks Okaa-sama, Baka Oyaji, Nii-sama."

* * *

**Done! Oh I really hope that this chapter was okay. **

**So how was it? Good? Bad? or something in between? You guys decide.**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. I was kinda in a rush typing this chapter.**

**tell me what you guys think about about this chapter okay? A review or PM is fine.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed and I really like my mistakes to be pointed out to me _in a polite__ way._**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**reviews are forever loved! **

**~xdarkxkuroko**


	4. Visiting

**Yo minna! hisashiburi! Here's another chapter for you guys. I know I'm late and I'm sorry my family went to our hometown to spend the Holy Week (a week long commemoration of the passion of Christ) and the internet there is as slow as a sloth! I would like to thank who read, reviewed, added me and this story to their favs ! I'm so happy!Thank you very much. **

**And to show how much you guys means to me I've made this chapter super long! **

**warning (s): This is a SemiAU fic meaning does not follow cannon.**

**OOC characters. Genderbend fic! Fem!Ryoma**

**UnbetaEd so it's not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! If I did Ryoma would be studying in Rikkaidai! (-is a huge fan of the team sorry-)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Previously on "The Empress"**

* * *

"_I hate them! I hate them all! They toyed with me! I'm so stupid!" Reika shouted between sobs._

_Nanjirouh and Ryoga walked to the two girls and hugged them both. The three Echizens looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they needed to do._

_Then suddenly Reika stopped crying and pulled away from her mother wiping her tears. She looked up to her family with an emotionless face. "I won't waste my tears on them anymore. I'll grow stronger and I'll make then regret ever toying with me and my feelings." Reika monotonously said._

_Rinko looked at her husband worriedly. They never thought that they would see their daughter like this again. They only sighed, it was inevitable and they knew that 'this' side of Reika will surely resurface._

_Ryoga patted his sister's shoulder then brought her up to a tight hug. "Of course chibisuke, I'll help you become stronger. Then we'll show that bastard of a team to never mess with the Echizens."_

_Reika nodded at her brother and slightly smiled._

"_Don't worry Rei, I'll be always here to support you. I won't anyone hurt you anymore." Rinko said._

"_You can count me in bishoujo. I'm here for you always." Nanjirou said and hugged his daughter affectionately._

_Rei smiled at her family. "Thanks Okaa-sama, Baka Oyaji, Nii-sama."_

* * *

It has been a week already since 'that incident' happened and Reika is just getting ready to start her day. Differently.

Instead of putting on her short trimmed wig, the girl tossed it accurately on the trash bin in her room.

"I don't need this thing anymore. No more hiding." Reika muttered as she eyed the discarded wig then looked away.

She didn't grabbed her favorite fila hat but instead put on a dark red beanie over head hiding most of her hair and letting her bangs flow freely over her face. She didn't wore her Seigaku uniform having no intention of attending that school anymore. She grabbed her gray long sleeve blouse and wore her shorts that reached just above her knees and strapped her tennis shoes.

The raven head then looked at herself in front of the mirror adjusting her sleeves and beanie. She stared at her reflection for a minute and sighed.

"Guess, Echizen Reika is really back huh?" she said to herself before exiting her room.

...

"Ah. Good morning Rei-chan." Her mother greeted her as she went down from their stairs.

"Good morning mom." Reika replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Oi bishoujo, where are you going all nice and dressed?" Nanjirouh asked pointing his chopsticks playfully at his daughter.

Reika glared at her father and rolled her eyes. She sat down next to her brother and stared at the steaming cup of rice in front of her.

"I needed to take care of some things before we left." The raven head replied casually.

Reiko didn't notice the stern look on the ever present Keigo who decided to visit them so early in the morning.

Reika sighed finally noticing her cousin. She looked at Keigo with sad eyes and smiled. She knew why Keigo is acting like that in front of her. But didn't said anything more.

"Ah… So I guess chibisuke is going sightseeing on your last day here in Japan huh?" Ryoga asked before munching on his octopus sausage.

Reika shrugged and gulped down the orange juice next to her. Then she nudge Keigo and gave him a envelope.

Keigo eyed the envelope before opening it. It was an official transfer paper of Reika out of Seigaku. He did agree to pass this with his other cousin and uncle afterall.

"Thanks for the food." Reika muttered as she stood up from her chair. And kissed her mother goodbye.

Rinko then eyed her daughter worriedly grabbing her arm before she could go. "Are you sure you're done? You barely touched your food." Rinko asked placing a worried hand above Reika's forehead.

"It's even Japanese meal. You should eat more bishoujo." Nanjirouh commented.

Reika gently removed her mother's hand from her forehead. "I'm fine mom… I'm just not in the mood for eating anything today." She muttered before quickly going out ignoring the worried calls of her mother but not before grabbing her shades to hide her amber cat-like eyes.

"Sate… we should also get going to." Nanjirouh announced as he stood up from his chair. Ryoga and Keigo nodded at their father/uncle as he also stood up and went to Seigaku.

* * *

Reika arrived at the subway and gracefully maneuverd herself across the swarms of people getting on the last train before the rush hour ends. A typical scene inside a subway in Tokyo during rush hours. After successfully passing the hoard of people Reika finally found her way and headed to the gate of a train with the sign 'Kanagawa' printed on it.

"guess I'll be paying rikkaidai a little visit." She thought as she enter the train.

The entire train ride was she guess fast, and the train was not that much crowded since it was already way past rush hour. Reika stretched her her arms in the air as she stepped out of the station, clutching her tennis bag closer to her she boarded a bus that is supposed to be headed towards Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku.

"I guess I should at least say goodbye to those guys. And maybe tell the rest of them about my secret." Reika thought slightly chuckling imagining what will be the other player of Rikkai's reactions.

"Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai!" the bus driver announced.

Reika immediately stood up grabbed her bag and stepped out of the bus, inhaling the fresh air of kanagawa, she stared at the luxurious schools's gate.

…

* * *

**Seigaku**

**青春学園**

* * *

Nanjirouh, Ryoga and Keigo arrived at Seigaku looking all high and mighty well especially Atobe Keigo. Ryoga was scowling and Nanjirouh is just silent. And in addition, Nanjirouh abandoned his monk attire and wore what he was supposed to be wearing being in a high class family. The Echizen patriarch wore a long sleeve button up polo and a pair of jeans and Armani leather shoes.

The trio ignored the attention they are getting from both students and teachers and headed towards the principal's office to of course hand out Reika's transfer papers.

Then a boy in a unibrow happened to pass by and immediately noticed the flashy trio. He recognized one of them as Atobe keigo wondering what's Hyotei's captain doing in their school. He then looked again at the three and spotted Ryoga, who he mistook as Ryoma. Horio then immediately took off towards the tennis club without giving Ryoga another look to tell his sempai what he saw.

"You two can head first to the tennis club. I'll catch up after this." Nanjirouh said before entering the principal's office.

Keigo and Ryoga nodded in understanding and headed towards Seigaku's tennis club.

…

* * *

**Rikkaidai**

**私立立海大附属中学校**

* * *

It was mid-morning when Reika entered Rikkaidai and as expected there's not much students loitering around seeing that there are classes on going. But she's pretty sure that Rikkai's tennis club is still practicing knowing how the said school value their team.

"che. Skipping class due to tennis practice? Must be nice…" Reika mumbled pushing her shades up to her dainty little nose. She hastens her pace to look for the tennis courts.

"Excuse me miss? I see that you're not from here. Where are you going?" a random student asked her.

Reika raised her brow at the boy. She didn't like the way the guy is looking at her, especially her legs. "Yes, I'm not from here. Can you please tell me where the tennis club is?" she asked coldly, her deathly aura resonating making the boy tremble. The poor boy then pointed the way with shaking finger and immediately ran from Reika's deathly aura.

Reika smirked but muttered quick thanks before heading off to her destination.

…

* * *

Horio was panting hard when he reached the tennis club. Everyone just finished their morning practice looking all gloomy. Gloomy because their freshman regular stopped attending school for a whole week, and everyone feeling guilty because of what they have done.

Ever since Reika stopped attending school and tennis practice the more the regulars felt guilty. They regretted everything they did and of ever betraying the ravenhead.

Tezuka was the first one to realize his faults. He wanted to personally apologize to Seigaku's pillar of support but cannot find in himself to face the boy.

"Sempai-tachi!... E- -Echi-… ha…" Horio said between pants.

"Stop stuttering and tell us what's wrong!" Kaidoh yelled glaring at the freshman.

Horio gulped after finally catching his breath. "E-Echizen's back! And I think he's heading here!" he yelled

Everyone's eyes widened. Kikumaru quickly hold onto his doubles partner; Oishi. Finally making up after the regulars decided to apologize to the freshman. His eyes were filled with hope, that their 'ochibi' is finally returning to them.

Horio was shaken up by the regulars that he completely forgot to tell them Hyotei's captain and a man wearing expensive clothes were with them.

…

The two cousins arrived at the tennis court with none of the member's present only the stares from the regulars welcomed them.

Of course Ryoga hid himself from view by lagging behind Keigo with Nanjirouh arriving from behind.

"You two can deal with this. I'm going to tell Ryuzaki myself." Nanjirouh said walking past the stunned regulars and into the coach's office.

Kiego immediately sent a deathe glare on each and everyone of the regulars as both him and Ryoga approach.

"Echizen-" Tezuka called but was cut off by Ryoga who held his hand in front of Tezuka.

"I'm sorry but I think your called the wrong guy." Ryoga coldly said narrowing his eyes at Tezuka. "I'm not Ryoma. Echizen Ryoga, ryoma's older brother." The ravenhead curtly replied sneering at the stoic captain.

Keigo of course is just standing next to his pissed off cousin, pissed himself by the shocked faces of Seigaku.

Fuji examined the older Echizen, at first glance anyone who knew Echizen would mistake his brother as him if not due to their height different, skin tone which the older Echizen is slightly tan while the other has porcelain white skin and of course their eye color.

Tezuka remained calm but deep inside his mind going wild. He didn't know that Echizen has an older brother. His gaze travled a little bit to his side and saw Atobe Keigo wondering what he is doing with the Echizen's.

Kikuamru could not hold himself anymore and walked past his partner. "Where's ochibi?"

Atobe's eyes narrowed while Ryoga became more pissed than ever by the red head's questions.

_"After what they did to Rei? Did they expect that she would just return to them like nothing happened?"_ Keigo thought resisting the urge to spat at the resident acrobat.

"Not your business." Ryoga growled then turned to his heels and walked back to his cousin.

"Come one Keigo, we can wait for dad at the car. We still need to pack." Ryoga said intentionally making his voice loud so that Seigaku can hear him loud and clear.

"pack? What do you mean by pack?" Momoshiro yelled walking over the older teen but is stopped by Inui.

"After what you did? Did you morons expected Ryoma to return to practice like nothing happened?" Keigo asked in a mocking and sarcastic voice.

"We just came here to deliver Echizen's transfer papers to your coach and then-."

"You won't be seeing my brother anymore. I assure your that." Ryoga finished then started to walk back.

Fuji then suddenly grabbed Ryoga's arma dn jerk it towards him making the older teen face him.

"Matte. What do you mean we won't be seeing Echizen anymore?" Fuji asked his cerulean blue eyes showing beneath his closed eyes.

Ryoga shoved the tensai's hand from his arm and glared. "I thought you were a tensai. Well I guess chibisuke was wrong." Ryoga said leaning closer to the brunette. "Do I need to repeat myself to you? You won't be seeing Ryoma anymore." Ryoga said before shoving the brunette back to his team. And started to walk away.

Keigo also turned to his heels and folloed his cousin but stopped.

"You'll regret ever doing this to Echizen, Seigaku. I'll no, we'll make sure of that." The diva said without looking back to the team and resumed walking.

Seigaku was shocked, speechless and guilty as ever. The thought of apologizing to Echizen slowly faded from their thoughts now that they know that the Echizen's are taking the freshman away.

Kaidoh was so pissed off that he stomped towards tge empty courts and kicked a basketfull of tennis ball. "Damn it!"

"Ochibi." Kikumaru muttered as he slumped on the ground his hand covering his face.

Oishi looked at the rest of the team worriedly. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Tezuka sighed.

* * *

Reika clutched her tennis bag closer to her the moment she heard sounds of tennis balls being hit by rackets. She then leisurely marched to the court with her poker face intact. She settled herself by watching the ongoing match by the sakura tree near the courts.

Yukimura alongside the rest of the team is watching the match between Yanagi and Niou. Eyeing the two's movement carefully pin pointing things that needs improvement.

Sanada well as always watching the match with his stoic personality but then he spotted a figure watching not that far from them with his sharp peripheral view. He didn't recognized the figure due to the fact that the person is wearing shades but seeing the figure's clothing he concluded that the spectator is a girl.

"nice serve…" Reika muttered after seeing Yanagi hit a high speed serve and getting an ace.

Sanada then quickly approached the girl but didn't went unnoticed by their captain who followed him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? This is private practice, non member's are not allowed to watch during class hours." Sanada said eyeing the smaller girl.

Reika looked up to meet the sharp eyes of Rikkaidai's vice captain.

"I'm watching a perfectly good match." Reika bluntly replied

"And as you can see, I'm not wearing any uniform so that rule does not apply to me." Reika added pointing out the obvious.

A tick mark popped on Sanada's temple and immediately glared at the girl just as Yukimura joined the fray.

"I don't believe I've seen you before here." Yukimura greeted with an angelic smile plastered in his face.

Reika tried not to roll her eyes at the two monsters of Rikkaidai. She just looked at the two men and smiled. "I'm bored. Can I play a match with you guys?" she asked clutching yet again her tennis bag adjusting it from her back.

The match between Yanagi and Niou was long finished with Yanagi winning. Then they spotted Yukimura and Sanada talking to someone not far from them.

Marui was the first one who spotted them putting a piece of gum to his mouth he nudge his partner and pointed at the group talking.

Yanagi from his spot can clearly see that Yukimura and Sanada is indeed talking to what he guessed is a girl judging from the person's appearance.

Niou just looked at the girl interestingly. "Puri~"

Kirihara then quickly went to them and arrived just as Reika asked Yukimura a match. It really pissed the ace he stomped towards the group and pointed rudely at the Reika.

"You disrespectful person! How dare you talk to buchou like that demanding a match!" the boy yelled glaring at Reika.

Reika mentally faced palmed at the boy's actions. He was starting to annoy the heck out of her. She then looked at the amused Yukimura. "Can I play a match with this guy here?" she asked.

Yukimura looked at Kirihara then to Sanada who only nodded. The Rikkai captain only sighed. "Fine, you can play Akaya."

Sanada was getting annoyed at the girl, he wanted to shout at her and give her laps. "Such a cocky girl." He mumbled.

"Eh? But buchou!" Kirihara protested.

"tarundorou! Kirihara are you afraid?" Sanada yelled.

"Play Akaya. I think you'll learn something in this match." Yukimura replied beaming at the frustrated boy.

Reika smirked and quickly walked past the boys and headed to a vacant court, quickly taking out her red racket.

"What? You know it's rude to make you opponent wait." Reika said pointing her racket towards Kirihara.

"Why you little. I'll show you!" Kirihara snapped back, grabbing his racket he quickly ran towards the court.

…

* * *

"you know you're underestimating me big time." Reika said as she prepared herself for a serve. She's going to teach this arrogant a lesson not to underestimate her.

Kirihara was grinning like an idiot, he already concluded that this match is going to be an easy win and he didn't noticed that his opponent already fired a serve towards him.

"This is going to be easy-." Kirihara said but was cut off when the tennis ball whizzed past him and landed near his feet, to shock to react.

"15-love" Yagyuu announced.

Sanada's eyes widened in acknowledgment he never saw a serve that fast before, it's more faster than his invisible serve while yukimura only watched in amusement.

"You should stop day dreaming in the middle of a match Kirihara-kun." Reika said sarcastically smirking at the gaping boy.

_"I'll teach you a lesson. No one underestimates me and gets away that easily."_ Reika thought as threw another ball and hit a serve.

…

* * *

"Game and match 6-4" Yagyuu announced.

The rest of Rikkaidai stared in shocked and disbelief. Kirihara Akaya their sophomore ace just lost to a girl.

Kirihara was panting hard and was slumped at the court while Reika didn't even break a sweat. She looked at the boy and smiled. "He did good." She muttered as she walked towards the boy and held her hand to help him up.

Kirihara too tired to let his pride act up just grabbed the extending hand and pulled himself up but lost his footing and toppled on top of Reika.

The next thing happened was really unexpected. Kirihara found himself on top of the his opponent and is staring at her amber coloured eyes. He blushed and quickly removed himself from his position stood next to the grinning Niou.

Yukimura arrived and helped Reika up. Reika then dusted herself and turned to the boys who are watching her.

"It's been a while." Reika smirked amused by the gaping faces of the boys sans Sanada and Yukimura.

Kirihara gaped at the girl and pointed his finger at her. "You look like someone I know!"

Jackal and Yagyuu nodded and stared at the smirking girl.

"You're cute! Piyo~" Niou winked.

"Are you by any chance related to Echizen Ryoma? Sister maybe?" Yanagi asked.

Reika smiled and pulled out her beanie revealing her emerald streaked raven hair. "Actually Yanagi-kun…"

"You probably know me as Echizen Ryoma…"

The regular's eyes widened at sight they are seeing now. They stared at the girl like she grew another head or something.

"The names Echizen Reika. Nice to meet you." Reika greeted smiling at the boys.

"Eh? Echizen's a GIRL?"

* * *

**It's done! so how was it? Good? bad? or something in between!**

**I really hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was having fun writing this. I didn't know why Rei is just so awesome here not Marysue I swear! (will be explained in the following chapters!)**

**the only part that is challenging is the confrontation of Ryoga an Seigaku. I failed. -dies-**

**anyways I hope that you guys continue to support this story! It's a little slow paced so please bear with me. Tell what you guys think okay? :3**

**Be my angel and drop a review!**

**xdarkxkurokox**


	5. Goodbyes

**Yo! I'm back with the newest chapter of 'The Empress'. Yes, yes I'm late. AGAIN. Sorry about that, I was busy. But anyways I'm back and with the new chapter so…**

**Thank you all who read, reviewed, and added me and this story to your favorites and to those who added this to their story communities! I'm so happy that I don't know how to express my deepest gratitude to you my readers for supporting me and this story but to make this story good for your satisfaction. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters.**

**Warning (s): This is an AU story so I don't follow the actual story plot.**

**Genderbent characters Fem!Ryo**

**OOC characters**

**UnBeta-ed**

**Please Enjoy… XD**

* * *

**Previously on the 'The Empress'**

**皇后**

* * *

_"It's been a while." Reika smirked amused by the gaping faces of the boys sans Sanada and Yukimura._

_Kirihara gaped at the girl and pointed his finger at her. "You look like someone I know!"_

_Jackal and Yagyuu nodded and stared at the smirking girl._

_"You're cute! Piyo~" Niou winked._

_"Are you by any chance related to Echizen Ryoma? Sister maybe?" Yanagi asked._

_Reika smiled and pulled out her beanie revealing her emerald streaked raven hair. "Actually Yanagi-kun…"_

_"You probably know me as Echizen Ryoma…"_

_The regular's eyes widened at sight they are seeing now. They stared at the girl like she grew another head or something._

_"The names Echizen Reika. Nice to meet you." Reika greeted smiling at the boys._

_"Eh? Echizen's a GIRL?"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Goodbyes**

**サヨナラ**

**Rikkaidai**

**私立立海大附属中学校**

* * *

Akaya could not help but blush at the sight of the girl. Embarrassed about what happened to them earlier. "I didn't even realize that I was playing with a Girl." The boy confessed his faced red that could put a tomato in shame and earning himself a fitful of laughter courtesy of Marui and Niou.

Sanada on the other hand stared at the ravenhead girl for a moment, carefully looking at Reika's features. He had to admit this is the first time he ever saw Reika wearing in this type of girl's clothes that he found it rather 'cute'. The stoic vice captian quickly looked away from the bunch trying his best to hide the blush in his face.

"I bet Yanagi didn't recognize Echizen as a girl huh?" Marui asked blowing a bubblegum with his mouth.

"I was suspicious ever since the start of the Nationals." The resident dataman replied.

Then suddenly Niou hugged the girl from behind making the girl flinch at the touch. Reika then kicked at trickster in his shin and pulled away from him glaring daggers. "Piyo~"

Niou playfully smirked at the reaction of the girl as he rubs the sore spot on his shin. But what really amused him is the reaction of their vice-captain.

Sanada wanted to just strangle the hell out of Niou. He watched in pure shock and horror as the silverette hugged Reika.

Sanada glared at the silverette "Niou! 50 laps around the court now!" he yelled, a couple of tick marks appearing in his temple.

Niou only smirked. "Hai~ Hai~" and he started running his laps.

Yukimura eyed his bestfriend amusedly; Sanada's reaction didn't go unnoticed to him. But decided not to interfere, he wanted Sanada to realize it himself, but he had to admit he is very happy for his bestfriend. He has been giving hints to him the last couple of days seeing his vice captain spacing out. He's no expert when it comes to love, but he knows how to push someone and clear away their confused feelings.

The rikkaidai captain then faced the fuming ravenhead with his ever angelic smile. "So Echizen-chan, what brings you here to rikkaidai? Are okay now?" he asked

"We heard that you were hospitalized after the Nationals." Yagyuu added.

"How did you-" Reika asked narrowing her eyes at the boys.

"Atobe told us." Sanada bluntly replied finally regaining his composure.

"tch. Monkey king."

"I'm fine now. The doctor said it was a side effect of my previous head injury before the match as well as due to… too much stress." Reika explained but the last part came out more like a whisper.

The team fell silent for a moment; everyone knowing what does the girl mean. Yukimura was kind enough to tell them what happened in detail.

Sanada was about to pat the girl on her shoulders when the said girl moved away and faced him with her cat like amber eyes. Sanada flinched at the sight of Reika's eyes, those eyes reflected the pain and anger the girl is feeling for her former team that it scared him. Not that he would show it anyway.

"Okaa-sama, and Oyaji won't let me go back to Seigaku anymore, so I figured I'd visit you guys." Reika said smiling slightly at the boys.

"And to say goodbye…"

Yukimura and others' eyes widened. Shocked as well as upset by what the girl revealed.

"Why?" Sanada asked masking his sadness with his stoic façade.

Reika sighed and looked to the rest of the guys. "You guys know very well the reason why. I can't stand seeing _them_ anymore for the time being. And my parents already decided this beforehand that we'll return to America."

Sanada didn't know what to feel right now. Finding out that Reika is leaving stung something inside of him. He was confused, he didn't know why but he can't fight of the feeling. The stoic vice-captain then slowly pulled himself away from the latter and walked away still contemplating the feeling he is having.

"But don't worry. I won't slack off. I'll grow stronger and come back." Reika announced beaming at the expectant faces of the tennis team.

Yukimura sighed and chuckled. He understood very well what the girl is feeling right now. It's not easy for someone who was betrayed by the people he or she thought that they could trust.

"I'll make sure that Seigaku pay for what they did to me. Nobody messes with me and gets away that easily." Reika said her eyes narrowing fiercely at the mention of her former team.

"_I didn't know Echizen is a bipolar."_ Yanagi thought. After spending two years with Akaya, he's pretty much sure if the person is a bipolar or not.

"I didn't know you had that side in you Echizen! Beating me in a match like it was nothing." Akaya said rufling the girl's hair much to her chagrin.

"This is the true me. The Echizen Ryoma you all know was merely an illusion." Reika replied swatting away Akaya's hand from her now messy hair.

"And I really didn't know how I manage to beat you Kirihara-kun that easily. Teni mou I guess?" Reika shrugged.

Akaya's eyes twitched slightly at the girl's comment but immediately shrugged it off. He had to give the girl credit. He was utterly defeated.

* * *

"Echizen-" Yukimura called but was cut off by Reika.

"Reika. Just call me Reika. We're friends right?" Reika corrected placing a finger over Yukimura's lips making him and the rest of the guys smile.

"I knew I could trust you guys with my secret of me being a girl. Only you and Hyotei knew about it though."

"Of course we won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with us." Yagyuu commented pushing his opaque glasses up to his nose.

"Thank you." Reika mumbled tears forming in her eyes.

"Ara? What's this?" Reika muttered as she wiped her tears and smiled at the group.

"I'm going to miss you all."

Everyone was silent; they will also miss the former. Akaya was holding back the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes. He will miss the cocky brat he grew fond of during their stay in the junior invitational camp and the first person outside his team who accepted him for who he was and as a friend. Yukimura will also miss the girl. The ever arrogant and stubborn girl who taught him and his team what they have been missing all along. Their purpose in playing the sport they all love.

* * *

"sate… I think that's enough drama for my last day here in Japan." Reika joked

"Reika…"

"If you ever need help, remember that we'll be here for you." Yanagi said smiling down at the shorter girl.

"I couldn't agree more." Yagyuu added.

"We're friends after all right Rei?" Marui chirped winking at the smiling girl.

Jackal nodded and patted the girl reassuringly on her shoulders.

Reika could not hold her tears anymore. She never felt this way before during her stay in Seigaku. True she had fun with them but never felt the same way she felt from Rikkaidai. They didn't spent that much of a time together seeing that they are their school's rival, but that didn't stopped the bond that formed between them. She immediately threw herself to the said team and hugged them, muttering soft 'thank you' and 'I'll miss you' in their ears.

"Echi- I mean Reika-chan, don't you dare slack off in America okay? You still owe me a rematch." Akaya said sniffling. "And when you come back, I'll help you get back at Seigaku."

Reika smiled at the boy and hugged him again. True they may have a rough start but it was not hard getting along with the seaweed head. She understood him very well seeing him as a bipolar and she being one too.

"I won't slack off. And I'll play with you when I come back. But don't expect to win Akaya." She said placing a soft kiss on the seaweed head's cheek.

"Echizen w-why y-you!" Akaya stuttered placing his hand over his cheek blushing.

"Reika, I-.." Yukimura mumbled but then again was cut off by the girl.

"Thank you." Reika said pulling the bluenette to a tight hug.

Yukimura stiffened at the sudden contact, he's not used to someone hugging him like that more or less a girl. But sensing the warmth that the girl is emitting right now he found himself slowly relaxing to the hug and returned it by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Promise me that you'll return okay?" he mumbled.

Reika nodded slowly pulling herself from the hug and doing the same gesture she did with Akaya, kissing the captain in his cheek.

Reika smiled brightly at the team, wondering if she could smile again after this. She sighed at the thought. She scanned her surrounding in search for a certain vice captain.

"I saw vice captain head that way." Marui said pointing at the building just a couple of strides away from the courts. Reika nodded in understanding and walked away to find the vice captain.

Yukimura watched the retreating figure of the girl before he faced their resident trickster. "Niou-kun, you do realize what you just did earlier?" he asked smiling at the now gulping silverette.

"You dare hug Reika in front of vice-captain? You're lucky you only got away with just laps Niou." Yagyuu chided fixing his glasses.

…

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sanada:**

* * *

Sanada splashed his face with the cold water from the drinking fountain. The water felt cold against his skin but is enough to chill the warmth that was forming from the vice-captain's face. He abruptly pulled his face away from the cooling water, his face still dripping wet beads of water flowing freely from his brows down to his neck.

He berated with himself about his reaction earlier, it was not like him and losing his composure in front of a girl that beat him in the sport he dedicated his life into. But he was growing more confused because every time he saw that cat like amber colored eyes of hers, his heart _will_ begin to race. Sure he already felt conscious about himself whenever the former is around even before they found out her true identity. But this time it was different, a more different sensation that it's making him lose control.

"Get a hold of yourself Genichirou!" he scolded himself as he wipe the beads of water in his face. He then took a seat on the grass sighing.

_"But why does my heart kept on beating like this whenever she's around? Damn it. I think I-_" Sanada thought to himself but was cut off when he heard someone called his name.

"Sanada?" sanada quickly snapped his head upward only to meet Reika's eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked taking a seat next to the stoic vice captain.

"I'm fine…" Sanada replied avoiding the gaze the girl is giving him and also trying to hide the blush that immediately dominated his tanned face.

Reika tilted her head but immediately ignored the boy's reaction. She looked up to the sky while scooting a little bit closer to Sanada. "So… I wanted to tell you something."

Sanada raised his eyebrow. He too wanted to tell the girl something. "Me too, but you can go first." He mumbled.

Reika slightly fidgeted on her spot which he she though was completely contradicting from her personality, but she can't help it. She felt a slight blush crept in her face this has been happening for while now, everytime she thinks of a certain person.

"Thank you."

"And to say my goodbyes to you." Reika said as she stood up from her seat her eyes pointing towards the sun set.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, but I just want you guys to know that I'm thankful because I met guys like you. We might not have known each other that long but I feel really secure whenever I'm with you. Something I didn't felt back at my former team." Reika stated as she start to walk away from Sanada.

"Oh yeah." Reika stopped turning her head towards Sanada who is now standing up.

"I really really _like_ you Sanada." Reika said loud and clear with a sincere smile on her face.

…

* * *

Sanada could not hold himself anymore. He immediately grabs Reika's hand making her stop and quickly wrapping his arms around her figure startling the girl.

"Sanada?" Reika exclaimed surprised by the sudden action.

"Don't move. Just let me stay like this for a little while longer." Sanada said under his breath while burying his face onto Reika's hair.

Reika relaxed at the ravenhead's touch. She slowly ran her hand over his hand and held it with hers. "Sanada…"

"Echizen Reika. What's so special about you for me to become like this?" Sanada thought.

Reika wanted to pull away from the man's grasp but failed she didn't like what's she's feeling right now. Her heart was beating so fast that it's becoming rather hard for her to breath.

"Sanada-" but before she could finish her sentence when suddenly she felt something soft land on her lips. Sanada Genichirou is kissing her.

The kiss was forceful but at the same time gentle. Reika found herself savoring it, she gently closed her eyes and returned the kiss the man is giving her. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck pushing herself closer to him. She liked the feeling, she might not realize it now, but she liked it.

The two pulled away from each other slightly panting from the lack of oxygen. Both looked at each other's eyes. Reika smiled as she leaned her forehead over Sanada's broad chest.

Sanada leaned closer to the girl and whispered something to her ear that the two of them can only hear. Reika pulled away from Sanada slightly smiling, her hands cupping Sanada's face and sighed.

"This is goodbye for now Sanada. I'll see you soon."

Unknown to the both of them the rest of the Rikkaidai team is watching from a thick bush not far from the two gaping like fishes.

…

* * *

**Later that night:**

* * *

Reika just finished packing the last of her stuff. She sighed as she looked at her now empty room. She will miss this room. She placed her bag at one side of her room and flopped down to her nice cozy bed with her arms covering her eyes.

Images from what happened earlier that day flashed in the young girl's mind. Sanada's voice echoes in her mind, repeating over and over like a broken track. Reika smiled.

"_I like you Echizen, I don't care how long I have to wait. But promise me you'll return." _

Reika sighed, her heart is racing again. She can't quite put it herself why she is feeling right now. Sure she already admitted that she liked the man but what he told her that day adds a whole new meaning to their current somewhat relationship.

"Could it be? Nope. Impossible." Reika mumbled monotonously. She the turned to her stomach just in time her pet cat, Karupin climbed into her bed purring as it nudges itself to the girl.

"Ne Karupin? What do you think about Sanada?" she asked chuckling.

The cat only stared at her and meowed. But her smile slowly disappeared from her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. A girl wearing a passive and expressionless looked right back at her.

"_Lose it Reika, you can't afford to harbor such feelings right now. Remember cold as ice, hard as a rock."_

…

* * *

**the next day:**

* * *

"do you have everything Rei?" Rinko asked as the four of them step inside their car.

"hai" Reika monotonously replied settling herself next to her brother at the backseat of the car.

Ryoga on the other hand was dozing off. It was already mid morning but the older ten is still groggy. Reika nudge her brother. "Nii-chan, you okay? You look like you didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Didn't get enough sleep last night." Ryoga groggily replied yawning.

"I'm pretty sure bishounen here, spent his night watching _his_ porn." Nanjirou snickered.

"Anata!" rinko scolded hitting her husband behind his head making the older Echizen yelp in pain.

"Yow! What's the matter with you woman? Can't you see I'm joking?" nanjirouh whined returning his attention at the steering wheel.

"I bet baka oyaji is telling the truth." Reika commented.

"It's not what you think! I was out with Fumiko last night!" Ryoga confessed whining like a 5 year old to his younger sister.

Reika stiffened at her seat. Ryoga's girlfriend happens to be Fuji Fumiko, Fuji Syuuske's older sister. Its not like Fumiko did something to her but the mere fact that she is Fuji's older sister made her remember what her former team did to her.

Reika was silent, she didn't move an inch from seat. Ryoga leaned closer to her and stared at her figure, seeing the same dull and lifeless eyes worried the former. Ryoga looked at his parent with a grim expression, knowing very well that even if his sister is good in hiding her feelings they can still sense it. The regret, remorse and anger the child suffered. Ryoga then immediately pulled her sister close to her and wrap his arm around her shoulder while Reika remained passive.

"_Don't you dare cry Reika, they are not worth it. You're stronger than this. Just create another wall. This time twice, no, thrice as thick as the one your former team dared to destroy. Cold as ice, hard as a rock." _Reika's inner voice screamed in her head.

A stray tear escaped her passive face but did not heed to it. But it did not go unnoticed by the Echizen's who just watched the youngest one worriedly.

…

* * *

Reika spared one last glance at the boy who is standing not far from them. This might be the last time she'll see Keigo before they could settle themselves in the state. The latter sighed as she stopped from her tracks and walked right back to the Hyotei captain.

"Kei…"

"Don't give me that look. It's not like were not seeing each other anymore. Ore-sama will keeo in touch with you." Keigo said ruffling the girl's head gently.

"Well then, goodbye Keigo." Reika mumbled, turning to her heels and walked away. A small smile graced her lips as she boards the private plane their family owns.

Keigo only watched as the plane took off with a not so smug smile in his handsome face.

"_I'll return to you. And this time I'll be stronger."_

**_"Cold as Ice, Hard as a Rock."_**

…

* * *

**And the chapter is done! So what do you think? I dunno about this, I'm being paranoid 'is Reika being Marysueish?' gah! I don't know! Tell me about it! Good? Bad? Something in between?**

**_'cold as ice, hard as a rock' _**

**This is just a random thought that appeared in my mind while I was typing this chapter. Actually it's my motto whenever I felt hurt or lonely. Guess, I really based what happened to Reika to my own experiences. (back stabbing friends you thought you could trust)**

**Pairing finally revealed. Sorry to those who hoped that this story is going to be a Sensual pair (YukiRyo). Sorry about that, it's just that I really love Sanada over Yukimura no offense people. And this fandom needs more cap pair stories! And I already planned that Yukimura will be like the matchmaker and at the same time bestfriend of Reika later in the story. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways. How'd you like SanadaRyoma moments here? I'm very much satisfied with their scenes and all. I don't know much about you guys. Just tell me what you think okay? I'm open to suggestions, comments and POLITE criticism. Thank you very much**

**Please continue to support this fic!**

**Be my angel and drop a review!**

**-darkxkuroko**


	6. Return

**Hi everyone! I am back! Gosh I know I was super late with this update. And I sincerely apologize. I fell sick and became super busy with school and stuff. I hope this chapter can make up for my tardiness**

**Anyways I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, added this story and me to their respective favourites thank you very much. I dedicate this chapter to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Warning (s): An AU story so it doesn't follow the original plot line**

**Genderbent character Fem!Ryoma**

**OOC characters**

**Un-Betaed (But I am looking for someone who can :D)**

**Anyways, here is your chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Previously on the 'The Empress'**

**皇后**

* * *

"Kei…"

"Don't give me that look. It's not like we're not seeing each other anymore. Ore-sama will keep in touch with you." Keigo said ruffling the girl's head gently.

"Well then, goodbye Keigo." Reika mumbled, turning to her heels and walked away. A small smile graced her lips as she boards the private plane their family owns.

Keigo only watched as the plane took off with a not so smug smile in his handsome face.

"_I'll return to you. And this time I'll be stronger."_

_**"Cold as Ice, Hard as a Rock."**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Return**

**復帰**

**Narita Airport, Japan: Three years later**

**成田空港 :3年後**

* * *

"Tch. Why is it so hot here?" a girl mumbled as she casually strolled across the airport pulling her baggage behind her. She has above shoulder length hair that is jet black in color but with a hint of emerald in it. Fanning herself with her hand she settled herself standing outside of the airport.

"He's late." She grumbled after sparing yet another look in her wrist watch. Tapping her feet on the ground she bended down to her long, slender but buff legs massaging it gently.

"I'm sure onii-chan sent him a photo of me before I left." She thought, straightening herself up and adjusting her sunglasses.

Then a long black limo casually parks in front her honking it horns. She raised an eyebrow. "A limo? Really? Can't he just like normal for a day?" she grumbled, lowering her sunglasses revealing sharp cat like amber colored eyes.

"You're late."

A man with grey hair stepped outside the limo and eyed the girl. Slightly widening his eyes at sight. "Reika. Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, monkey king. It's me." The latter replied smirking at the older teen.

Keigo chuckled patting the girl on her shoulder; he engulfed her into a tight hug. "Brat, you didn't know how ore-sama missed you."

Reika smiled wrapping her arms around his cousin's waist. "Yeh, I missed you too Keigo." She mumbled.

"You sure grew a lot over the years. Ore-sama almost didn't recognize you!" the older teen said as the two of them settled inside his limo.

Reika silently sat across the grey-haired teen and stared at him deadpanned. "Nothing really changed for the past 3 years. I guess I'm a late bloomer." She replied shrugging.

Keigo eyed his baby cousin warily, he didn't need to use his insight to see if there's something wrong with Reika. Something _is_ wrong with her. Deciding to push through his questioning later he examined her appearance. Reika could be already around 5'6 in height, she's a lot more curvy than he last saw her and not to mention her rather big breast. Keigo coughed.

"So what happened and you suddenly return to this place without notice ahn?" Keigo asked changing the topic.

Reika smirked at the latter, a dangerous glint in her eyes flashed. "You knew all too well why I returned here." Tilted her head upward he somewhat glared at Keigo. "Or you already forgot?" sarcasm clear in her voice. Keigo sighed a small smile graced his lips. Looking straight the girl he returned the tense glare.

"You're thinking less of ore-sama. Of course I know why you're here. But it's all too sudden, Grand Slam just finished and if ore-sama know you still be dealing with a lot of press and paparazzi back there." Keigo reasoned.

"Oyaji already took care of it. And besides, Nii-chan called me about something important." Reika said turning away from Keigo and settled her eyes on the scenery as they travelled. 3 years, and almost everything changed. Reika inwardly smiled, she had to admit she missed Japan.

* * *

**Echizen Manor: Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan**

**越前マナー : 神奈川県日本**

* * *

Reika stared at the huge house in front of her. She knew her Dad bought a new house in Japan but didn't expect it to be this extravagant. The exterior of the house is themed with authentic Japanese houses, complete with a bamboo fountain and a koi pond. Reika smirked, if there's one thing she and her dad would have in common besides tennis, it would be her dad's taste in houses. The interior of the house itself has a mixed traditional Japanese style with a hint of Victorian style.

Sighing, Reika leaned her head back to the couch and closed her eyes due to exhaustion. "I'm tired." She mumbled.

"Chibisuke~" a cheery voice echoed through the huge lobby of the house. A tall teen quickly walked in the lobby and pulled the seated girl on her feet, hugging her tightly.

"Chibusuke! I missed you!"

"Get off nii-chan! I can't breathe!" Reika yelled worming her way from the older teen's grasp. The latter then slowly released the girl and smiled warmly. "Okaeri Rei."

"Tadaima Ryoga nii-chan."

…

* * *

"So what is this thing you wanted to ask me about that I was needed to go back here so urgently?" Reika asked crossing her legs as she propped herself on the comfy couch.

Ryoga beamed at the younger and patted Keigo's shoulder, who just happened to appear out of nowhere. "You already knew about the U-17 camp that was held three years ago right?" Ryoga said.

Reika raised and inquiring eyebrow at his brother and cousin. Sure she knew about it, she was originally supposed to participate in the said camp but—

"So what about U-17? You already graduated from there right?" Reika replied looking at the two uninterestingly.

"Ryo-chan? Are you here?" a feminine voice called out. Then a slim brunette peeked through the door with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Ryoga jumped in surprised and waved at the newcomer. "ah! Fumi-chan! Over here!" he called. The said girl casually walked towards the group and sat next to Ryoga.

Reika squinted her eyes by a fraction, eyeing the girl. She knew her from somewhere but she can't point her finger on it.

"Fumiko. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with okaa-chan?" Ryoga asked placing a chaste kiss on Fumiko's lips.

Then it clicked. Fuji Fumiko, Ryoga's girlfriend. Reika wanted to face palm herself , she's Ryoga's girlfriend and a certain person's older sister.

"Okaa-sama told me to go home first, she and Otou-sama still need to run form errands for Rei-chan before returning home." Fumiko replied giggling, she then smiled warmly at Reika. A smile that is pretty much similar to her younger brother.

Reika grimaced at the thought. Unwanted memories flashed into her mind, tilting her head downward, her face shadowed by her bangs she struggled to recompose herself but succeed either way. Looking up to the other with a somewhat smug smile she greeted her. "Fumiko nee-chan."

Keigo noticed an empty look on Reika's eyes. Knowing she triggered something he readied himself to anything that might happen.

Reika forced a smile to her soon to be sister-in-law. Fumiko and Ryoga had been together for so long, and Ryoga proposed to her just a couple of months ago. Reika didn't know if Fumiko knew what happened three years ago, but she could care less. Fumiko is a different person from her younger brother and her former team.

Feeling a huge headache coming her way, Reika stood up and grabs her purse. "Nii-chan, Fumiko-nee-chan, Kei. I'm heading to my room now, I'm feeling a little bit jet lagged." Reika mumbled as she staggers towards the stairs.

"Your room is the third room on the second corridor. Just turn left okay?" Ryoga called out, watching her sister disappear from his line of sight.

Keigo sighed, looking at his older cousin he adjusted his seat to a more comfortable position. "Ryoga nii-san."

Ryoga leaned on his clenched fist and is already deep in thought. Looking at his fiancée he smiled bitterly to her. "Fumiko"

Fumiko knew everything, Ryoga told her, she felt bad because she thought she's being biased because she's Ryoga's fiancée. But still she didn't like what her brother and his team did to the poor girl. No one deserved to be treated like that, she loved the Echizen's as much as she loved her own and could never hold any grudge against the latter. Leaning her head on his fiancé's shoulder she rub Ryoga's back with hers.

"It's gonna be alright Ryoga. It's gonna be okay."

* * *

Reika stirred and turned on her bed unable to find the sweet spot she always looks for in abed. Grwoling inwardly she unconsciously hugged a pillow that is resting on top of her bed. "Karupin." She mumbled. Snapping her eyes open she kicked the comforter covering her and stared at the pillow. Sighing to herself she closed her eyes and hugged the pillow again.

"Oh yeah right. Karupin's gone." She mumbled.

"Oi bishoujo! Come out from your den! It's dinner time!" a loud muffled voice echoed from behind Reika's door.

"Go away baka oyaji! I'm still sleepy." She retorted back grabbing the comforter again and covering herself with it.

"Rei? It's dinner time! Come down okay?"

Recognizing the voice as her mom, Reika could only obey. Swinging her legs off the edge of her bed, she stood up, fixed herself and went down to meet her family for dinner.

"You really took your time taking a nap ahn?" Keigo teased the moment the said girl slumped on her chair next to him.

"What are you still doing here monkey king? I thought your house was located on the other side of the world?" the ravenhead replied with heavy sarcasm laced on her tone.

Keigo's eyes twitched in annoyance but decided to just ignore the rude comment from her.

Sending the greynette a quick and cold glare Reika focused herself on the huge amount of food laid out on their dinner table. Everything was Japanese food, Reika could not help but show a smirk. Looking at her mother she smiled.

"I just thought that you've been eating western food the past 3 years so I'm guessing that you missed Japanese food." Rinko said propping a piece of shrimp teriyaki in her mouth.

"You have no idea mom. Thanks so much." Reika replied as she help herself with a huge serving of rice.

"Woah there chibisuke. You're eating too much rice! You might get fat." The older echizen commented stealing a piece of teriyaki on the younger one's plate.

"Give that back nii-chan! And I don't get fat. I burn it all whenever I do my workouts." Reika replied biting onto her onigiri.

"Touche." Ryoga replied while ruffling Reika's hair. Reika ignored the gesture and glared at her father, who is busy ignoring his surrounding and focused on eating his dinner.

"So what I mean really, what's this all about? I don't see any occasion why you suddenly asked me to return to Japan." Reika said, putting down the now empty bowl of rice on the table.

Keigo smirked at the girl before standing up and bringing a box into the diner hall. "You see Rei. I have something for you." The diva replied settling the box on the floor. Reika eyes the said box warily, wondering what could her cousin have, her eyes widening in shock when the said box moved and a pure white Persian cat jumped out and landed on her lap.

"W-What?" was all she can reply. Touching the cat's nose with her finger the cat immediately licked her hand. Reika could not help but smile.

"Well you see. Aunt Rinko told me that you lost Karupin last month so ore-sama brought you a new one. Be awed by ore-sama's generousity!"

Reika stared at his older cousin in disbelief, she didn't know that her mother told Keigo about it. She even thought that the diva didn't even liked her cat. But I guess, she can still be labelled as lucky to have such a caring family as hers. Smiling softly at the diva, the coldness and emptiness of her eyes somewhat disappeared, revealing her natural ones. "Thank you Keigo." Was her only reply.

The dinner went on as usual, with the occasional bickering from Ryoga and Nanjirouh. Reika scolding the two of them and Rinko watching in amusement together with Keigo. For a family that is situated in a the High class society, the Echizen's are the most rowdy of them all.

"Here bishoujo. I finished arranging everything for you." Nanjirou said as he passes a manila envelop towards the youngest Echizen. Her eyes immediately reverted back to its empty and expressionless state as she opens the said envelop. Then a sadistic smirk graced her features as she nodded in response to her father, who is already used in seeing his daughter smirking like that.

"Though, you still have a month and a half before the start of the new term…" Ryoga commented.

"Nii-chan. You did mention something about a some camp right?" Reika asked, her eyes staring into Ryoga's chocolate ones.

"Uh yeah. U-17 camp. I graduated from it last year."

"Oh another thing dear~" Rinko said clapping her hands together smiling at her family. "I receive an email from my collegue."

Reika raised an inquiring eyebrow at her mother. Though she didn't want to be rude to her mother, but what so special about that email anyway.

"What about the email?" Keigo asked.

"It's about the final selection for the U-17." Nanjirouh nonchalantly replied, sipping a mouthful of green tea.

"So?"

"My colleague invited you, Reika to play with the selected players for the camp." Rinko announced.

Keigo nearly choked on his drink while Ryoga gapped like a fish. Both surprised by the sudden announcement.

"W-Well that's an unexpected surprise!" Ryoga stammered completely shocked to even talk straight.

Reika's eyes gleamed with interest the moment she heard the word 'play'. Smiling at her mother she propped her elbow on the table and leaned her head over he hand. "Okaa-san. Please tell this colleague of yours that I accept." She bluntly replied.

"You got be kidding ore-sama!" Keigo yelled, staring at his baby cousin like she grew another head or something. He was of course, part of the final selection team and knowing that he might play with Reika…

"Nope."

Keigo sighed, no use of arguing anymore. He looked at the girl sternly. "Fine. But I don't want any handicaps if we face each other on the court Reika."

Reika smiled. "Of course. Why would I give you a handicap? I'll just crush you"

"Bring it on brat. Ore-sama don't need any sympathy from you!" Keigo smirked.

"Well then, I guess I'm going with chibisuke in this one." Ryoga added, ruffling the raven locks of the younger.

"Well I'll be looking forward to this" Nanjirou mused smirking like an idiot to the three kids. He had to admit, he can't be more contented with his family. Turning to look at his wife, he smiled. Both happy to see their daughter being excited over something, it's been a long time since they saw those sharp cat like eyes that they though was long gone.

…

* * *

**Later that night:**

* * *

She looked up to the dark sky, leaning over the balcony of their house, somehow amazed on hos beautiful the moon looks from where she is. Ryoga and Keigo appeared next to her both staring up to the moon. Keigo then patted Reika's shoulder with his hand, the girl stiffened on the touch but immediately relaxed after seeing Keigo. She narrowed her eyes after seeing the worried look on the faces of Ryoga and Keigo. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, she glared at the two. "Don't give me that look. It's disgusting." She hissed.

"Reika, why did you accept the invitation?" Ryoga sighed, running his hand over his raven locks.

Reika averted her gaze and settled it again on the bright moon over their heads. "Because 'they' will be there." Reika replied, her voice lack the emotion she once had earlier. Her eyes glinting dangerously as the moonlight reflected it.

Keigo only sighed, before throwing a smug diva smile to his cousin. "So I think the time has finally come ahn?"

Reika smirked at her brother and cousin not saying anything more. Her smirk in enough for the two of them as an answer more like a declaration of war between her and that 'team'.

"So the Empress has finally returned to pass on her judgement?" Ryoga said chuckling as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I feel sorry for those poor peasants' souls." Keigo said.

Reika looked at the two boys with her sharp eyes gleaming with all the pent up emotions she kept for the wretched group she once called 'her team'.

"_Watch out Seigaku. I'm back"_

* * *

**And that's chapter 6 of 'The Empress' I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please do tell me what you think about this chapter. It's like filler chapter for me personally. Was it good, bad or something in between?**

**And since it's the start of my semester. I'm going to be super busy with the university. So I don't know if I can update as fast as I did when I first posted the earlier chapters. But I'm going to try my best to update at least twice a month.**

**That's all and thank you very much for waiting~**

**Please be my angel and drop a review~**

**-darkxkuroko**


End file.
